Almost Paradise
by ChristyK
Summary: After being injured and left by the roadside after a fight the brothers are found and taken to a village called Paradise which doesn't live up to its name
1. Chapter 1

Well here's yet another one of my stupid little fics. Not sure if anyone will like this one though because there's nothing supernatural about it, just some bad humans. If you decide to read it I hope you like it.

**Almost Paradise**

Dean moaned as he slowly opened his eyes and then closed them again as a blinding pain shot through his head.

"Oh man…." He moaned as he threw his arm up and covered his eyes trying to remember what had happened and why his head felt like someone was pounding on it with a sledge hammer.

He remembered leaving a Colorado bar on a freezing snowy night with Sam walking a few feet behind him. They had been low on money and had stopped at the bar to make a little money by hustling pool. After making a little more then three hundred dollars they decided it was time to go when the patrons of the bar started to object to their winning too many games. Dean remembered opening the car door then turning around to say something to his brother and seeing a man come out of the shadows behind Sam. He had shouted a warning to his brother but it was too late. The man hit him on the back of his head with a beer bottle and Sam crumbled to the ground unconscious. Within five seconds ten or more men had surrounded them. The next thing he remembered was he and Sam lying in the back of a pickup truck while someone followed them in the Impala out to the highway, and then he and his brother being dumped in the snow next to it. He then remembered watching the men drive off in trucks and seeing Sam, the back of his head covered in blood, lying a few feet away from him. Dean could feel his anger growing, Sam's face was covered in bruises where he had been kicked even though he was unconscious. The last thing he remembered was crawling over to his brother before passing out. At the thought of Sam being injured his eyes suddenly flew open and he quickly sat up.

"Sam! Sammy!" He looked around and realized he was sitting in a bed in what looked like a well kept cabin. He swallowed hard as he looked at the bed next to him which was empty. Where was Sam? Was he still lying somewhere out in the cold? "Sammy!" He yelled as he crawled out of bed and started toward the door which suddenly swung open.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." A woman of about twenty five dressed in a long dress walked toward Dean and led him back towards the bed. For a few seconds Dean felt like he was living in the sixties. The woman looked like a hippie with a halo of flowers in her hair and beads around her neck. She was beautiful and if he wasn't worried about his brother he would have hit on her in an instant.

"Where's my brother?" Dean asked as he tried to pull away from the woman but he was weak and it didn't take much for her to control him.

"Don't worry your brother is okay."

"Why isn't he here with me? Where is he?"

"Your brother was delusional when we brought him in. He kept talking in his sleep about horrible things….evil things. We thought it best if we kept him in a cabin by himself."

"I need you to take me to him."

"I don't think that's wise right now. You need to rest, you've…."

"I need to see my brother; I need to make sure he's alright." Dean said interrupting her. He knew he wouldn't be getting any rest till he made sure his brother was okay.

"Evan wouldn't like that. He told me to take care of you and see that you stayed in your cabin."

"Evan?" Dean looked around the cabin. "Where am I?"

"You're in Paradise."

"Paradise? What…who are you people?"

"We're Evan's family. We live in a community called Paradise. Some of our men were returning from their chores and found you and your brother hurt and freezing to death alongside the road. They brought you here." She smiled at him. "You are lucky; we seldom let strangers into our community."

"Thanks for helping us, but I really need to see my brother."

"I'll ask Evan if it is alright, but he may refuse."

"I don't mean to be disrespectful but I'm going to find my brother with or without his permission." Dean once more started for the door.

"Okay wait, I'll take you. But you must stay with me. Strangers are not allowed to be left alone."

"Okay fine, just take me to my brother."

**Sam's cabin**

As they walked toward Sam's cabin Dean looked around the small village. It sat completely surrounded by evergreen trees with approximately twenty small cabins and a few larger ones nestled together to form a small village. Due to the heavy snow only a few men and woman were outside chopping wood which he assumed was used to heat the cabins. The men chopped the wood while the woman gathered it and stacked it alongside each of the cabins. Dean could see inside some of the cabins and could see men and women making bead necklaces and other crafts all of them dressed in hippie style clothing. As he walked with the woman he thought it odd that none of the people outside looked at him as he walked by, as if they were told not to acknowledge his presence. They finally came to the last cabin at the end of the path and entered it. Sam was lying on the bed moaning as his head rolled back and forth on the pillow as he dreamt. Dean hurried to his side. It was then he saw that Sam had been tied to the bed posts.

"Dean behind you! The demon it's behind you!" Sam cried out into the night.

"Sammy….Sammy it's me." Dean said softly trying to quiet his brother down as he pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down. He untied Sam's wrists and looked into his face. He didn't appear to have been harmed, other then the bruises that were already on his face from the earlier fight which had now turned purple, there didn't appear to be any fresh ones. He then looked over at the girl.

"Why's he tied up?"

"We didn't want him to harm himself. He was thrashing all around when he was brought in."

It sounded like a reasonable explanation to him.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sam, it's me. You're just having a nightmare. I need you to wake up for me."

Sam slowly opened his eyes and looked into his brother's worried face.

"What's going on?" Sam tried to sit up but winced in pain as a sharp pain shot through his head and he fell back to the bed and shut his eyes.

"Take it easy." Dean put his hand on Sam's chest to hold him down.

"Where are we? What's going on?" He asked as he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to take the headache away as he tried to remember what had happened.

"Those men from the bar didn't take kindly to our winning their money." Dean gave his brother a little smile. "They smacked us around some then dumped us by the road." Dean nodded toward the woman who stood by the door. "These people found us and took us in."

Sam opened his eyes and gave the woman a small smile.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." The woman then looked at Dean. "Now that you have seen your brother, you must go back to your cabin."

"I appreciate your help but I'm not going anywhere without my brother. Either I'll stay here or he goes back with me to my cabin."

"It is forbidden." The woman looked nervously at the door. "Evan will not allow it."

"Why?"

"Your brother speaks of spirits and demons…. He must be kept isolated from the rest until his soul can be cleansed."

Dean felt a cold chill go through him. _His soul cleansed? _ He didn't like the sound of that.

"He's only dreaming. I'll take care of him, he'll be fine."

"Please, you must leave at once or Evan will punish me for bringing you here."

"Punish you? What do you mean punish you? Why?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the kind reviews, I hope none of you will be disappointed with the rest of the story.

**Almost Paradise**

Chapter two

"It is forbidden to visit someone who has evil thoughts and is not of the family. Your brother speaks of spirits and demons while he sleeps. Evan will have to deal with him before others can associate with him."

"My brother was only dreaming that's all. And no on is going to "deal" with him. My brother and I will be leaving this place as soon as we can."

"That will be impossible." A man's voice came from behind them.

"Who are you?" Dean asked as he turned around.

"I am Michael."

"Well Michael….I appreciate you helping us but we really need to be going. Now if you just show me where my car is, we'll be on our way."

"Your car is still out on the highway miles from here. There was no key in it and no way of bringing it here."

"Couldn't someone just have hot wired it?"

"Hot wired?" Michael shook his head. "Our family doesn't have knowledge of such criminal activity."

"Maybe some day I'll teach you." Dean joked but was only met by an unsmiling face. "Like I said I appreciate your help but my brother and I really need to be on our way."

"There is a blizzard out there and there is no way you can leave until the roads are cleared, which might take days. You are welcome to stay here… but you must obey our rules."

"Which are?"

"As an outsider you are forbidden to speak to anyone unless spoken to. You are only allowed to walk on the path in the village, and not allowed to enter any of the cabins unless Evan gives his permission. You will not question anything you see going on here. This is our lives and this is the way we choose to live them. If you cause any trouble or break any of the rules you will be punished."

"Punished?" Dean glanced over at the girl. He remembered her saying she might be punished for taking him to his brother.

"Our family has laws which when broken require punishment so that they are not broken again. It is for the good of everyone."

Dean walked over to the window and looked out. He didn't like what he was hearing and right now all he wanted was to get Sam and himself out of there. But the man was right the snow was coming down fast, and if like he said their car was miles away there would be no way to make it to it, not with the way he felt, and Sam looked like he felt even worse then he did. He knew they had no choice but to stay and wait for the snow to end.

Dean turned back to Michael.

"I guess you're right, I guess we're stuck here for awhile."

"You are welcome here, as long as you follow our rules."

"Fine…but I want to stay here with my brother or have him moved to my cabin."

"That is impossible. Your brother is delusional and has been speaking of evil things ever since he was brought in. It is required by our law to keep him isolated till he is healed of these delusions."

"Look buddy my brother is fine, he's just having nightmares, and there's no way I'm leaving him alone." Dean said trying to control his anger. There was no way he was going to leave this man or anyone else "heal" his brother.

"Dean…." Sam called to him, he could tell Dean was getting angry and didn't want him to get into an argument with the man. Dean walked over and stood next to Sam's bed.

"Yeah."

"Dean I'm awake now and the nightmares are gone. Just go back to your cabin, I'll be fine."

"Sam I'm not leaving …." Dean knew that his brother had taken a hard blow to his head and could be hurt more then he appeared to be, there was no way he was going to leave him.

"Dean, just go…" Sam interrupted his brother as he reached up to scratch his eyebrow a signal between the brothers that the man had a weapon. "I'll be okay."

Dean saw the signal and gave Sam a little wink to let him know that he understood. What the hell was going on he wondered? Why would the man need a weapon if this was suppose to be one big happy family? All he could think about was Jonestown where many of the followers of Jim Jones were kept there under threats of violence? Was something like that happening here? He appreciated the fact that these people had probably saved his and Sam's life but right now all he wanted to do was get Sam and himself out of there as soon as possible, blizzard or no blizzard.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**Almost Paradise**

Chapter three

Dean wasn't quite sure what to do. He could either yank Sam out of the bed and try to make it to the highway where hopefully someone would drive by, or he could play it cool and play along with these people until the snow slowed down and they could finally get out of there. He knew his brother might have a concussion from the blow he took to his head and he himself wasn't feeling the greatest, trying to make it to the highway in hopes that maybe someone might drive by didn't seem like a very good idea at the moment. He knew more then likely they'd either freeze to death or have to turn back to the compound anyway. He decided the only thing they could do right now was go along with these people. Neither he nor Sam had any weapons on them; theirs were in his car's trunk, plus they had no way of knowing how many of these people were armed or if they would actually use their weapons. His mind flashed back to Jonestown. Thousands of people died that day because of one insane man. He wasn't about to let something like that happen here. Most of the people here were probably good, hardworking people who for some reason had found refuge here at the compound…but why the weapons? Were they now being kept against their will? He really had no way of knowing. Maybe the weapons were for the wolves and coyotes known to inhabit the area. And how did Sam know the man had a weapon? Did he actually see it, or was the blow to his head making him imagine it? Dean decided their best bet was to just play it cool and go along with the rules, at least till the snow stopped and they could leave.

Dean turned toward Michael.

"I'm sorry…I don't mean to cause any trouble, it's just that I'm worried about my brother. We had been in a fight and he was hurt pretty bad."

"Don't worry; your brother will be well taken care of. But I do need you to follow our rules while you are a guest here. This camp is run under strict disciplinary rules and if we let one person breaks them then our safe little village will turn into every other town in the U.S."

Dean glanced back at Sam. He didn't want to leave him, but right now he appeared to be okay and if the man really did have a weapon he didn't want to start trouble without knowing how many others had weapons also.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked knowing that if Sam gave him any indication that he wasn't, there would be no way in hell they'd get him out of his brother's cabin.

"I'm fine Dean; just go back to your cabin."

Dean looked back at Michael.

"My brother is awake now and doesn't need to be tied down."

"The ropes were only to make sure he didn't hurt himself. When he came in he was striking out at anyone who came near him. Now that he's conscious and nonviolent the ropes will no longer be needed."

Sam remembered that when he was first brought in two men had come into his cabin and started to argue about what to do with him. One of the men had pulled out a gun and the other had told him to put it away, too many people had seen him and they couldn't just shoot him. The one with the gun had been Michael. Sam had been in and out of consciousness at the time and things seemed a little hazy but he was sure he had heard the conversation and had seen the gun. He knew the two men definitely didn't like the idea of strangers being brought into their compound. He had heard the two men arguing with the men who had brought him and Dean in and telling them that they had broke the rules and would have to be punished. He didn't remember much after that until Dean woke him up. But he had a bad feeling about this place and didn't want his brother to get into trouble with these people until they knew for sure what was going on.

Dean knew there was really nothing they could do right now, not with the weather the way it was and not without a car or weapons. He told Sam he'd check in with him later then reluctantly left with the girl and was led back to his cabin. Once they entered the cabin he turned toward her and noticed that she seemed frightened.

"Are you okay?" He asked when he saw tears well up in her eyes.

"I shouldn't have taken you to your brother, not without permission."

"What will they do to you for breaking the rules? …. They won't hurt you will they?"

"I'm sorry…." She didn't answer him as she headed toward the door. "I really shouldn't speak to you."

Dean followed her to the door and gently grabbed her arm.

"Michael isn't going to hurt you for taking me to see my brother is he?"

"You don't understand our ways…..It is forbidden to bring strangers into our camp, but some of our men found you and your brother lying by the road and they couldn't just leave you there you would have frozen to death. But your brother….he was mumbling in his sleep about devils and spirits…." She looked up into his face. "Evan doesn't want strangers in our village; he says they bring evil with them. … and now with your brother speaking of evil things…." She looked at him as a tear ran down her face. "They are angry that our sanctuary has been breached."

"Look, if they're going to hurt you or punish you somehow I'll go with you and tell this Evan character that I made you take me to my brother, that you didn't want to but I forced you to."

"No…it is better for everybody if I take my punishment and if I stay away from you." She pulled away from him and left.

Dean walked over to the window and watched her leave. He then looked over at Sam's cabin. He didn't like the idea of being separated from his brother but at least the cabin was within view and he could keep an eye on it and watch anyone entering or leaving it. He pulled a chair up next to the window and settle in it for the night.

**The next morning **

Dean had dozed off and on throughout the night and woke to the sound of a bell ringing. He glanced at his watch, it was five AM. He looked out the window and saw Sam being led from his cabin. He then watched as the doors to the other cabins opened and the men and women inside also began walking in the direction that Sam was being led. Dean was just about to follow them when his door suddenly flew open.

"Welcome to our village… I'm Evan and I'm here to take you to breakfast."

Dean gave the man a fake smile.

"Thanks, I'm starving." He could care less about food; all he wanted was to make sure his brother was okay.

He was led to one of the larger cabins that had long tables lined up side by side. His brother sat by himself in a corner away from the rest of the group with two men standing next to him as if guarding him. Dean started walking toward him.

"You are to eat with us." Evan said as he pointed to a table where Michael and some of the other older members of the village sat.

"I need to see my brother." Dean continued toward Sam but stopped when Evan grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry, that is not allowed. Your brother hasn't been cleansed yet and is not allowed to speak to anyone until the evil is removed from his body."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**Almost Paradise**

Chapter four

Dean spun around and pulled his arm away from Evan.

"What the hell do you mean evil? My brother isn't evil!"

"Your brother keeps speaking of demons and evil things while he sleeps. He did it again last night. God brought him here to us to help him get rid of his demons."

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but you're not ridding my brother of anything! We don't belong to your so called community so what ever your rules are they don't apply to us! My brother is just fine the way he is, and you're not touching him!"

Evan looked around the dining area and could see that everyone was watching and listening to their conversation waiting to see what he was going to do. He tried to stay calm and not show his anger.

"God brought you and your brother to us because he knows your brother is inflicted with evilness. Have trust in us my son, your brother will not be harmed."

"First off I'm not your son, and second I'm going to talk to my brother with or without your permission."

"I'm afraid that is not permitted, you must obey our rules."

Dean shoved Evan aside and headed over to Sam. The guards at Sam's table immediately stood in front of Sam preventing him from getting near him.

"Move or I'll move you!" Dean said as he clenched and unclenched his fists; he was getting tired of these people trying to keep him away from his brother.

"Dean it's okay." Sam quickly said trying to stop the fight that he could tell his brother was just itching to start.

"I said move!" Dean yelled at the two men, he wasn't about to back down.

"Dean!" Sam stood up. "Everything's okay…back off!"

"Sam I'm not about to let…"

Before Dean could finish Sam suddenly gasped in pain and dropped to his knees his hands flew up to his temples.

"Oh God……" His head felt like it was being split in two as he saw a vision of a man throwing a log onto a fire and the fire shooting back into the man's face burning him severely. The vision was gone in a second.

"Sammy what is it? What are you seeing?" Dean asked as he pushed past the two men and knelt down next to his brother, he knew his brother was having a vision, he had seen it happen before. But he also knew this would give these people even more reason to think his brother had evil in him. "Sammy? Talk to me Sammy." He said as he put his hands over Sam's hands and gently pulled them away from his head.

"Someone's going to be burned." He looked at Dean. "Burned bad…. We got to try and stop it Dean."

"Where Sam? Here? Here at the compound?"

"Yeah… I saw a guy putting old rotten lumber on a fire and …. and the flames shot back at him and his face was burned."

Dean looked up at the guards.

"Is someone burning old wood anywhere around here?"

The men didn't answer him but instead looked toward a window. Dean ran over to it and looked out. Sure enough a man was working on the other side of the compound throwing old wood onto an open fire. Dean didn't hesitate, he ran out the door and toward the man.

"Get away from there! Get away from the fire!" He shouted as he ran.

Hearing him, the man looked up but didn't move.

"Get away from the fire!" Dean shouted as he dove on the man and pushed him to the ground just as he threw a large wooden plank onto the fire. The pile of firewood collapsed in on itself and a large flame shot out toward them and would have burned the man severely if Dean hadn't knocked him down. "You okay?" Dean asked as he helped the man up.

"How did you….How did you know that was going to happen?" The man asked. He couldn't believe that this man had just saved him from being badly burned.

Dean didn't answer him as he looked back toward the dining area and could see all the people from the dining hall standing outside the building watching him. He hurried back to the building…Evan was waiting for him.

"Your brother has visions….visions that come from the devil!" He said loudly enough for everyone to hear. "This proves he has evil in him."

"Yes my brother has visions." Dean turned to the people gathered around them. "But he uses them only for good, only to help people. His visions are not from the devil they are from God." He said trying to convince them.

When Evan saw that some of the crowd started to nod and agree with Dean he quickly spoke up.

"The Bible clearly states that visions and prophesies come from evil. You are to turn your back to such evil or the devil himself will visit your families." He then looked at Dean. "And this man who protects the man who does the Devil's work is as bad as the man himself."

One by one the crowd turned their backs to Dean and filed back into the building.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the reviews, I really appreciate them.

**Almost Paradise**

Chapter five

"You have been judged." Evan said as he watched the members of his "family" turn their backs to Dean and file back into the dining cabin.

"My brother and I have nothing to do with your community or your so called "family" and no one is going to judge us. Blizzard or no blizzard we're out of here." Dean turned to get Sam.

"You and your brother aren't going anywhere. Your brother has evil in him and we can't release him back to your society until he has been purified, and you will remain here until the process is complete."

"No one is touching my brother." Dean said clenching and unclenching his jaw trying to keep his anger under control. He knew there were too many of them to get into a fight with, plus he had no idea how many of them were armed. He couldn't take the chance that Sam, or any other innocent person might be hurt.

"It's for his own good. He will be tested by God; if he passes you both will be free to go."

Sam, hearing the conversation walked over, his two "bodyguards" standing on either side of him.

"It's me you want; I'm the one with the visions, the "evil" one, not my brother. Let him go, there's no reason to keep him here."

"You and your brother were brought to us by God's will. You will stay until you are judged by Him; and your brother will stay until the process is complete. Then if you pass the judgment he has given to you, you and your brother may leave."

"And what if I fail?"

"Then you are in God's hands and he will judge you."

"But my brother will go free either way?"

"He will be released once the judgment is passed."

Dean looked over at Sam.

"I'm not leaving here without you."

Sam looked back at his brother.

"Yes you are."

"Bullshit Sam! I'm not about to…."

"Shut up Dean." Sam was determined that if he didn't make it out of the compound at least his brother would.

Dean stepped toward Sam but Evan stepped between them.

"Take them both to their separate cabins." Evan said to the guards then looked at Dean. "You will be fed there."

"Listen you son of a bitch…"

Evan put his hand up and they were immediately surrounded by the men who had been sitting at Evan's table. The one man moved his jacket aside deliberately revealing a gun.

"Dean just do what he says." Sam cautioned.

Dean knew Sam was right. If they got into a fight with these men and they started shooting who knew how many people might be injured or killed. Yeah, Sam was right, but it was going to rip him apart being separated from his brother.

"Are you going to be okay?" Dean could see a hint of pain in his brother's eyes and new the knock on his head back at the bar was still hurting him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sam said trying to reassure his brother. He knew when Dean was in his mother hen mode he could go off like a loose cannon and could get himself hurt.

Dean looked at Evan and didn't try to hide the anger he felt.

"If anything happens to my brother…I'm coming after you."

"God will judge your brother, not me."

"I don't care who is judging my brother…if he is hurt in anyway it's you I'm coming after, not God."

"If your brother passes God's judgment he will be free to go with our blessings."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then it is up to God."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**Almost Paradise**

Chapter six

"Take them back to their cabins." Evan ordered his men. Two men each grabbed one of Dean's arms.

"Let go of me!" Dean said as he twisted out of their grasp. Ever instinct in him told him to fight these men but he knew he couldn't, there were too many innocent people who could be hurt if they drew their weapons. He looked over at Sam who he could tell was thinking the same thing.

"Go with my men and I promise you you won't be hurt." Evan told Dean.

"What about my brother?"

"He will be taken to the purification cabin."

"What are you going to do to him?"

"We will attempt to get the evilness to leave his body before he is tested."

"And how the hell are you going to do that?"

"We have our ways." Evan gave Dean a small smile.

"Bullshit! You're not touching my brother!" Dean started to reach for Evan but a blinding pain to the side of his head knocked him to the ground. The last thing he remembered was Sam calling his name.

With Dean out cold Sam knew there was nothing he could do. He pushed past the men and knelt as his brother's side but Evan's men quickly pulled him away and picked up Dean.

"Where are you taking him?" Sam asked as he twisted free from them.

"Your brother will be safe I assure you." Evan said.

"And I'm suppose to believe you?" Sam glared back at him.

"You don't have much of a choice." Evan said as he nodded to one of the men who took his gun out of his jacket and put it against Dean's head. "Now you go quietly with my men or your brother's going to have more then just a headache."

"Okay….just don't hurt him….it's me you want."

"He won't be hurt as long as you don't give us any trouble."

Sam had no choice. He knew he could take some of the men down without a problem but there were too many of them and he couldn't take the chance that Dean might be hurt. He reluctantly let the men lead him to a cabin that stood away from the others. Before he was forced inside he stopped and looked back and watched as the men took Dean to his cabin then locked the door.

**The purification cabin**

Once inside the cabin Sam's heart started pounding, he felt like a trapped animal with all hope of escape gone. He looked around the cabin and noticed it was completely empty except for metal cuffs which hung from the ceiling. Not a good sign Sam thought as he swallowed hard. He also noticed metal pipes lying around the perimeter of the room. What the hell were they for he wondered?

"Strip." One of the men ordered.

"What?" Sam said as he backed up but there was no where to go.

"Take off your shirt and your pants."

"I don't think so." Sam said as he continued backing up. All kind of thoughts flashed through his head, none of them pleasant.

One of the men pulled out a gun.

"Strip or we'll do it for you."

"Hey now wait a minute…" Sam put his hands up and continued backing toward the door.

The man with the gun stepped behind Sam and brought the gun down hard on the side of Sam's head. As he went in and out of consciousness he could feel them start to remove his clothes. He struggled weakly to try to stop them but there were too many of them and he finally gave into the darkness.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. I tried posting this a couple of times yesterday but noticed that the site kept cutting off some of the sentences near the end of the chapter. I'm not sure what the problem is but if any of the sentences are still cut off I apologize. The " and the beginning of the sentence where Dean is talking near the end of the chapter keeps getting cut off and running into the paragraph above it. ( hope that makes sense ) So I waited till today to try and repost it and hope that it's still not screwed up. If it is ….then I'm sorry there is no way I can fix it.

**Almost Paradise**

Chapter seven

**Two hours later**

As Sam slept he dreamt he was lost in the middle of a hot, steamy rainforest, sweat pouring off his body. His body craved water but there was none around that was safe to drink. He looked around for his brother who was no where in sight.

"Dean!" He called out weakly but there was no answer.

He reached up to wipe the sweat from his forehead and to his horror his arms wouldn't move. He tried again with the same results, but this time when he tried to move a sharp pain shot through his wrists and his eyes flew open. The first thing that hit him was the heat, it was humid and oppressive. The second thing was the pain in his arms which were stretched above his head and tied to the ceiling. Blood trickled down his arms as the metal cuffs cut into his wrists. The entire room was filled with hot steam which poured out of the metal rods that were attached to the floor. Sam's entire body was soaked with sweat and he could feel himself becoming weaker and weaker as the heat zapped the strength from his body. He struggled to free himself but the more he struggled the deeper the cuffs cut into his wrists. Sam shut his eyes as he tried to get a decent breath. So this is what they meant by purification. He opened his eyes and glanced down at himself and was glad to see that the men had at least left his boxers on and he wasn't hanging there naked. He gave a little laugh….stupid to be worried about that right now he had other problems to worry about. He could feel himself start to pass out from the heat and fought to stay conscious as he wondered how long they were going to keep him there. He shut his eyes again and tried to relax and let his mind take him somewhere else, somewhere cool. His dad had taught both he and his brother how to separate your mind from the pain your body was in. …but this time it wasn't working.

**Dean's cabin**

Dean moaned softly as he woke up. He rubbed the back of his head as he sat up. His first thought was where was Sam? He got out of bed and walked over to the door and wasn't surprised to find that it was locked. He picked up a chair and was about to smash one of the windows but decided not to, he didn't want t attract attention. He looked out and saw that the only people he could see were at the far end of the village. He sat on the bed and put his right foot up on his leg. He then opened a small hidden compartment in the sole of his shoe and took out a thin metal object. Dean went back to the door and easily picked the lock. He opened it a crack and looked outside. When he didn't see anyone he picked up his jacket that was lying on a chair in the room and turned up the collar trying to hide his face. He then went outside determined to find his brother.

**Ten minutes later **

The first cabin Dean checked was the one Sam had been in earlier. He wasn't surprised to find he wasn't there. But where was he? He walked down the path trying to look into each of the cabins as he walked by. As far as he could tell he couldn't see anything unusual going on in any of them. At one point he had to dive behind a cabin when he saw Evan and Michael walking together. He watched as they stopped at a cabin and looked in through the window then walked away. When they were safely out of sight Dean walked up to the cabin. He peered in the window and at first didn't see anything other then what appeared to be smoke or steam coming from inside the cabin. But as he looked closer he could see the form of a man hanging by his arms from the ceiling. His heart started pounding in his chest as he tried to get a better look.

"Those bastards!" He whispered softly when he realized the man was Sam. He quickly went to the door but it was locked. Without hesitation he picked up a rock and smashed it through the window not caring how much noise he caused. He then took off his jacket and put it on the window ledge which allowed him to climb in without getting cut. With the window now open the steam began pouring out of the cabin slowly letting the heat flow out the window.

"Sammy!" Dean cried out as he went to his brother's side. Sam hung in front of him limp and unresponsive, his body covered in sweat. Dean looked around the cabin for something to stand on and saw a stool over in the corner. He pulled it over to his brother then climbed up on it and using his pick unlocked the cuffs. Sam collapsed into his arms. He gently lowered him to the floor. "Sammy?"

Even though it was freezing outside Sam's body was hot…too hot. Dean knew of people who had died from heat stroke and he wasn't about to let that happen to his brother. He pulled Sam outside and began covering him with snow hoping to bring his body temperature down before any damage was done. He then cradled his brother's head in his arms. on… Sam you got to wake up for me." He said as he gently patted his brother's face.

Finally Sam moaned as he opened his eyes.

"Dean…."

"Yeah Sam it's me….It's okay now…I got ya…." Dean said as he pulled his brother close. It was then he noticed Evan, Michael, and some of the other men who had sat at Evan's table walking toward them…he could tell they weren't too happy.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

I appreciate the reviews, thanks. Glad you still like the story. ….. And Nat if you're reading this story I just want to say thanks so much for your kind words on my last story. I have no way of thanking you personally so I'll try to do it here.

**Almost Paradise**

Chapter eight

Dean pulled his brother even closer as he watched the men approach. Behind them he could see some of the villagers gathering.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean shouted as they got nearer. "You speak of God and say that my brother is evil and then you do this to him! You're the evil one you bastard!"

"You have interrupted his purification process." Evan said calmly trying to hide his anger from the others.

"Purification process! You were killing him!"

"If he died it would have been God's will."

"God's will! It would have been your will not God's." Dean took his jacket off and put it over his now shivering half naked brother. He then looked over at the crowd that had gathered. "Your so called leader is a jerk; he's nothing more then a sadistic bastard! Why the hell do you stay with him?"

Evan glanced back at the crowd then looked at Dean.

"They stay because I am like a father to them. I love them and protect them. They are my children."

"Bullshit! They stay because they're afraid of you." Dean once more looked at the crowd. "There are more of you then them." He pointed to Evan's men who now surrounded him and his brother. "You could have a nice village here if you got rid of them."

Evan once more looked back at the villagers.

"This man is trying to confuse you; he is trying to protect his brother who has evil flowing through his blood. I am trying to rid him of his demons so that he can go on and lead a God fearing life. It is he and his brother who must be stopped."

Evan smiled as he heard the crowd begin to talk amongst themselves and as most of them appeared to agree with him. He looked back at Dean.

"You will be taken to our disciplinary cabin and held there until your brother is tested."

"Like hell I will!" Dean stood up ready to fight anyone who tried to take him away from Sam.

"What are you going to do …fight us? Fight all of us?" Evan asked mockingly.

"If I have to, yeah."

"There is no way you can win."

"Try me." Dean braced himself for whatever was going to happen. There was no way he was going to leave his brother.

"Dean….no…." Sam said as he tried to stand. Dean reached down and helped him up then stepped protectively in front of him. Sam swayed a little obviously still affected by the heat he had been forced to endure.

"Sam…you okay?" Dean asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah." He said softly. The heat had zapped his strength and he felt weak, he knew if they got into a fight with these men he wouldn't be of much help to his brother.

"You heard him, he's fine. Our methods are not meant to kill they're only meant to save his soul."

"My brother doesn't need any soul saving." Dean clenched and unclenched his fist wanting nothing more then to get his hands around Evan's neck.

"We'll be the judge of that."

"You ain't judging anything pal." Dean said taking a step forward.

But just as he did one of Evan's men came from behind the cabin and grabbed Sam. He pulled Sam's head back by his hair then placed a knife at his throat and made a shallow cut. Blood trickled down his throat and ran down his chest

Dean spun around but he was too late. He knew one move on his part could cost his brother his life. He turned back to Evan who gave him a small smile.

"Like I said, you'll be taken to the disciplinary cabin where you will wait till your brother has been judged. If you do not cooperate….we will judge your brother right here and now." He nodded to the man with the knife who pressed it even further into Sam's throat. Dean knew under normal circumstances Sam could have easily slipped from the man's grasp but he was weak and looked about ready to pass out. He knew he didn't have a choice, the man with the knife could easily slit Sam's throat before he could get to him.

"Alright! Alright! Don't hurt him!" Dean stepped back but kept his eyes on Evan. "I swear if my brother is hurt in anyway….you're a dead man."

It tore him apart but he had no choice but to let Evan's men lead him away from his brother. He knew attempting to fight them would only get Sam killed…. Or if he himself was killed he knew there would be no one left to help his brother.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews.

**Almost Paradise**

Chapter nine

On the way to the cabin Dean tried to think of someway that he could escape and help Sam. There were six men escorting him to the cabin and he knew as angry as he was he could take them all on and win, but what about Sam? Sam was being guarded as well and he was in no condition to defend himself. He stopped walking and looked back at his brother. The man still stood behind him, the knife still at his throat as he watched Dean being led away. Dean knew if he tried anything Sam's throat could be cut before he could get to him.

"Come on, keep moving." One of the men gave Dean a little shove. Dean turned to look at him.

"Do that again and I'll break your arm." Dean said through clenched teeth.

The man started to smile and was about to give Dean a smart ass remark, but his smile dropped when he saw the look on Dean's face and realized he meant every word he said.

Dean glanced back at Sam then continued toward the cabin, it was the only thing he could do. He knew his brother could be hurt or even killed no matter what he did, but he knew for a fact his brother would die if he tried to help him now. He'd have to bide his time and figure out a plan.

**The cabin**

Dean was pushed inside the cabin and the thick metal door was slammed shut and locked. He immediately looked around trying to find any way to escape. The cabin had two windows but both had bars in front of the thick glass. He then checked out the door's lock and knew it would be almost impossible to pick. He fought back the panic that was building up inside him when he realized that he was trapped. He walked over to the small chimney in the room and looked up it hoping that it might be large enough for him to brace himself against the sides and crawl up it, but the opening was too small.

Tears of frustration came to his eyes when he realized there was no way he'd be able to help Sam. He took his frustration out by slamming his fist into the metal door then winced in pain as he shook his hand, his knuckles now bloody and bruised.

"Sam…" He said softly as he flopped down on a cot, which was the only furniture in the room, and put his face in his hands as the hopelessness of the situation hit him.

**Sam's cabin **

Sam was taken back to his cabin where his clothes were given back to him. He still felt weak and drained of strength but he managed to get dressed then sat on the bed. He leaned against the headboard and kept his eyes closed as he listened to Evan and some of his men who had entered the room with him discuss the situation.

"What are we going to do with them?" One of the men asked Evan.

"Don't worry we'll get rid of them. … We'll take this one out on the road to be tested…he'll never make it back." He said giving the man a small smile. "The other one….well I guess we'll just have to arrange to have him disappear. We'll tell the others he went looking for his brother."

"That will be the fifth person who disappeared from here in the last four months. Sooner or later the others are going to get suspicious. What if they go to the cops?"

"They won't go to the cops, they're too scared. And they won't break the vows they made when they came here. We are our own community and we only have to answer to ourselves. Nothing outside the community matters to them. Don't worry…they'll be fine, and as long as they keep handing over their pay to me they know they'll be safe." When the man didn't seem convinced Evan continued. "Most of these kids are from broken homes and this is the only family they know. They'll do exactly what we tell them to do. More then half of them don't have the brains to make a decision on their own anyway." Evan looked over at Sam. "We'll get rid of these two and everything will be back to normal."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**Almost Paradise **

Chapter ten

**Dean's cabin – four hours later**

Dean watched out the window as the villagers went about as if nothing had happened. Didn't they realize that Evan had almost killed a man? Didn't they care? He then saw the girl that had come into his cabin when he had first woken up. He reached through the bars and pounded on the window. He hoped maybe she would help him, but she only glanced over at him then turned and walked away.

"Damn it!" He was about to slam his fist into the wall of the cabin but stopped himself just in time. His hand was already bruised and swollen and he knew hitting it again might end up breaking it. He looked down toward the cabin that he had seen Sam taken into and saw no signs of activity. What were they doing? Were they once more torturing his brother? He swallowed the helpless feeling that started to come over him. Flipping out wasn't going to help Sam.

**Sam's cabin**

Sam had fallen into an exhausted, restless sleep. He tossed and turned throughout the hours but most of the time he just laid there worrying about Dean. Even though he was the one that was about to be tested his worry was for his brother. Had they hurt him? What were they going to do with him? He had heard Evan and his men saying they were going to get rid of both of them. Had they already killed Dean? Tears welled up in Sam's eyes. What if his brother was dead? He couldn't believe their lives were going to be ended by humans. They had survived numerous attacks by demons and supernatural creatures and now they were going to be killed by ordinary men. Boy wouldn't their dad be disappointed. But their dad wasn't around anymore and maybe Dean wasn't either. A horrible lonely feeling came over him and he wiped at his eyes wondering if he was the last Winchester alive. No, he wasn't going to think that way. Dean was alive and he'd somehow get them out of this mess…he always did.

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by Evan and three of his men who came into his cabin. Sam quickly sat up.

"Where's my brother?"

Evan smiled.

"It's not your brother you should be worried about."

Evan nodded to his men and they walked over to Sam and pulled him off the bed. He was still unsteady on his feet and if it wasn't for them holding him up he knew he would have fallen over.

"It's time for you to be tested." Evan said as he walked outside followed by the men and Sam.

**Dean's cabin **

Dean watched as Sam was brought out of the cabin. He gripped the bars at the windows until his knuckles turned white. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His brother stood in the middle of the village with only a shirt and jeans on. Luckily the snow had slowed down but it was still freezing out. He watched as Evan stood up on a platform and addressed the crowd that had gathered there.

"This man is evil and must be judged by God."

Dean watched as Sam's hands were forced behind him and tied. He then watched as a blindfold was put over Sam's eyes and taped in place.

"We will take him out of our village and set him free. If it is God's will he will find his way back, if not…..then he is in God's hands. We will ring a bell guiding him back and if God is with him he will be able to follow it back to our village and then he and his brother will be set free."

Evan then turned Sam over to his men who pushed him into the back of a jeep then drove out of the village and to the road.

"You bastard! I'll kill you you son of a bitch!" Dean screamed from behind the bars. Dean tore his eyes off of Evan and watched in horror as the jeep disappeared behind the drifting snow.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Once again thanks for the reviews, I appreciate each of them.

**Almost Paradise**

Chapter eleven

Sam was scared. He had no idea where these men were taking him and what they planned to do with him once they got there. He struggled with the rope trying to loosen it but these men knew what they were doing and the rope wouldn't budge.

"Where's my brother?" Sam hoped that Dean had found someway to escape but he knew if he had his brother wouldn't have left him there. When they didn't answer him he repeated the question. "Where's my brother? Is he okay?"

"Don't worry…you'll be seeing your brother real soon." One of the men said as he gave a little laugh.

What did he mean by that Sam wondered? Were they taking him to his brother or, was Dean already dead and they were now taking him out to be killed also. He swallowed the lump in his throat. If Dean was dead, he wanted to be too. His mom was dead, his dad was dead, Jess was dead, and now maybe his brother was too. He had nothing to live for, he almost welcomed death. When the jeep finally stopped he braced himself for the bullet he was sure would be coming. But instead of a bullet he felt himself being pulled from the jeep. Two men pulled him through the deep snow then just dropped him. He heard them talking to themselves as they walked away and then heard the jeep start up and drive away. He managed to struggle to his feet and stood there helpless in the darkness. As they drove he had tried to remember the distance between turns so if they didn't kill him he'd be able to find his way back. But his worry for his brother made him lose his concentration and now he was totally lost. With the blindfold on and his hands tied behind his back he knew his fate was sealed, he had no idea what direction the road was even in. His only hope was to make it to the road and hope that someone drove past. But when they were driving he hadn't heard any other cars on the road and knew the likelihood of a car driving by were a thousand to one. He had no other option then to start walking and hope he'd find the road, at least the road was plowed and it would be easier walking then trying to walk through the thigh high snow.

**Dean's cabin**

Dean still stood at the window cursing Evan and pleading with the different villagers who walked by to turn against Evan and let him out. When the jeep finally returned without his brother he felt like he had been punched in the stomach knowing that Sam was somewhere out there in the snow. He then heard the bell begin to ring. He knew his brother had a good sense of direction and prayed the sound of the bell would lead him back to the village.

**The road two hours later**

Sam kept falling in the deep snow and found it harder and harder to get up as time went on. The only thing that kept him going was the thought that maybe Dean was still alive and being kept back at the village. He could hear the bell ringing and hoped he was heading in the right direction. Maybe if he made it back there the villagers would see him and Evan would be forced to release them. He would have passed his test and there would be no reason for him to hold them. He kept struggling through the deep snow one step at a time. His shirt and pants provided little warmth against the cold wind and the drifting snow. He was freezing but he kept moving, he knew if he stopped it wouldn't take long before he'd freeze to death. He wished he'd walk into a tree or something that he could possibly use to rub the blindfold off his eyes but he seemed to be in a field and prayed he wasn't walking around in circles. Suddenly he felt the ground go out beneath him and he tumbled down a hill and into a frozen creek. His face hit the ice hard and he could feel blood dripping down from a deep cut on his cheek. He struggled to stand but he was exhausted and fell back to the ground. He tried to stand again but when he fell this time he didn't get up.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews.

**Almost Paradise**

Chapter twelve

Dean had tried everyway possible to escape but it was hopeless. The door was bolted from the outside, the windows had bars, and the chimney was way too small to attempt to climb up. He paced the room, it was dark out and Sam was out there somewhere alone and needed him but there was nothing he could do. He swore if he got out of there he was going to kill Evan, he couldn't wait to get his hands around his throat. He stopped pacing when he heard his door being unlocked. He stepped to the side of it and waited.

The door slowly opened and he reached around and pulled the man into his room. He was just about to attack him when the man put his hands up.

"Wait! Wait!" The man cried out.

Dean looked closely at the man and realized it was the man he had saved from the fire. He had Dean's jacket in his hand, the jacket Dean had covered Sam with.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked as he peeked between the crack in the door. The village seemed empty and he pulled the door shut but didn't close it tight.

"I've come to help you."

"Why?" Dean knew never to trust anyone.

"You saved me from being burned, or maybe even saved my life. …You and your brother aren't evil ….but Evan is…he's insane….He's turned this place into Hell. He's going to kill you if you don't get out of here."

"If you knew Evan was evil why did you hang around? Why didn't you leave?"

"He wouldn't let us. When we first came here we all thought he was a good man, but once we were here for awhile we found out he wasn't….You and your brother aren't the first people he decided to get rid of."

"Why didn't you and the others rise up against him? There's more of you then them."

"Evan and his men have guns and they wouldn't hesitate to use them."

"Why do they want to get rid of my brother and me? We would have left on our own with no problem."

"Evan doesn't want any outsiders in the village. He's worried that they'll see what's going on and talk the others into leaving. He needs us. He takes our money and only gives us food and a place to live in return. No one is allowed to keep any of the money they earn it all goes to Evan and his men. And if anyone talks of leaving …they disappear."

"Do you know where they took my brother?"

"I think so…."

"Is there a car we can use to get out of here?"

"Your car is here. When we found you we brought your car here too. Evan was going to sell it after he got rid of you."

"The son of a bitch!" Dean was pissed off; his car was here the whole time and he and Sam could have been out of here hours ago. "Will you take me to where you think my brother is?"

The man hesitated a few seconds before speaking.

"Evan let the others think that once they took your brother out of the village they took off his blindfold and untied him then all he had to do was follow the bell home…but…they didn't…..Your brother is out there somewhere blindfolded and tied up, there's no way he can find his way back here. With all this snow he might have wondered off and you might never find him….that is if they didn't kill him already….I'm sorry…."

At the man's words Dean felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He tried to shake off the feeling; he wasn't going to allow himself to think that Sam might already be dead.

"I'm going to find my brother, and if he's hurt …or if they did anything to him. …" Dean didn't continue he didn't have to; the man saw the look on his face and knew if Dean's brother was hurt Evan was going to regret the day he was born. Dean took his jacket from the man. "Let's go get my brother."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Iappreciate the reviews, thanks.

**Almost Paradise**

Chapter thirteen

They turned up their collars to avoid being recognized then Dean followed the man to his car. He wasn't sure if he could trust the man but he was all he had, he had no choice. The man led him to an old barn at the end of the village. They quickly snuck inside and shut the door. Dean was surprised to see so many cars apparently being hidden in the barn.

"These were all stolen?" He asked the man.

"Most of them, yes. They were taken from people like you who happened upon our village."

"And they were all killed?"

"They disappeared." The man assumed they were killed but he had no way of knowing for sure. He put his hand out to Dean. "By the way I'm Mike."

"Dean." Dean said as he shook the man's hand. He then spotted his car parked near the rear exit to the barn and quickly walked over to it. "It's good to see ya baby." He said as he ran his hand lovingly along the fender. He opened the back exit then looked back at Mike. "I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I can't start the engine up here or the whole village will hear me. I need you to help me push her to the top of that hill. Once we're heading down it I'll start her up."

"Okay, but I want to go with you. If I stay here and they find out I helped you ….Evan will kill me."

"Sure you can go with me. I'll drop you off at the nearest town, but first I have to find Sam."

Mike nodded, then as quietly as they could they pushed the Impala toward the rear door and out onto the nearby road. Once they reached the top of the hill they jumped in and the car sailed quietly down the hill. Once they hit the bottom Dean started the engine and headed out onto the main road. He was relieved to see that the road had been plowed. It wasn't a good job but it at least made the road drivable.

"Now where would they have taken my brother?"

"There's a big field down the road and to the left. I'm pretty sure that's where they would have dumped him. With him blindfolded he could wander around in that field for days and never find the road."

Dean prayed Mike was right and that Sam was somewhere lost out in the field. If he wasn't….he had no idea where to search. He decided if he couldn't find Sam he was going to drive back to the village and beat it out of Evan. He now had his weapons back and he'd shoot anyone who tried to stop him from finding his brother.

**Later**

Dean had driven up and down the road that led to the field with no results. They could see most of the large field but saw no signs of Sam.

"Are you sure this is the right road?" He fought back the panic he felt, Sam could be anywhere and knew every second counted. The longer Sam was out in the cold the more chance he would be in serious trouble when and if they found him.

"Yeah, it has to be. It's the only large field around here. It would be the perfect place to dump a…." He was about to say body but stopped himself. "…to drop someone off."

"Is there any other place they could have taken him?"

"Not that I can think of….unless….unless they took him around back to the lake."

"Show me where it is."

While Mike directed him to the lake Dean tried to get the picture out of his head of Sam falling, tied and blindfolded, into the lake and drowning.

Finally Mike pointed to the side of the road where they could see evidence that a car had pulled over in the snow. They parked their car in the same spot then got out and looked around. They could barely make out three pair of foot prints partially hidden by the drifting snow heading toward the lake. They followed them losing them occasionally then finding them again. They then saw a spot where a body had apparently fallen in the snow and where two pair of prints led back toward the car and one led off toward the lake.

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean shouted out into the stillness. He himself was freezing and he knew his brother was out there somewhere without a jacket. "Sam!" He shouted again as tears filled his eyes as he wondered if he'd ever see his brother alive again.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**Almost Paradise **

Chapter fourteen

Dean knew if his brother was out there in the cold drifting snow he was in big trouble. He hoped Sam had somehow made it to the road and had been picked up by a motorist, but he knew it was unlikely. They had only past one car the whole time they were out, plus he knew his brother would have come looking for him and wouldn't have just driven off without him.

"Sam!" Dean kept shouting as he and Mike tried to follow the tracks which were slowly being covered by the drifting snow. The tracks showed clearly where who ever made the tracks kept falling down in the snow then getting up only to fall again. "Sammy! Damn it Sammy answer me!" He knew once the snow completely drifted over the tracks there would be no way to find his brother.

He was only answered by silence and the wind blowing across the snow. As they walked they kept losing the tracks only to find them again a few minutes later. Dean kept looking in every direction but all he could see was white.

"Sam!" He choked on the name. Would he ever see his brother alive again he wondered? The longer he was missing, the more unlikely it seemed. "Damn it Sammy where are you?" He said softly as he looked out over the vast whiteness. Maybe his brother wasn't even here; maybe they were searching the wrong area.

"Where's the lake?" Dean asked. They had been walking for at least half an hour and still hadn't come to it…But even though he knew he had to search the lake he dreaded finding it, he was terrified that he'd find his brother's frozen body there.

"Right over that hill." Mike pointed north.

They continued walking until they came to the top of the hill and could see the frozen lake in front of them. It was then Dean saw it….a small patch of blue clothing almost completely covered in snow down near the creek which fed into the lake.

"Sam!" He shouted as he made his way toward it.

Once they reached it he and Mike both began digging with their hands and soon unearthed Sam's body. The first thing Dean did was cut Sam's hands loose and take the blindfold off. Sam's eyes were closed and he looked like he was just sleeping, not close to death.

"Sammy?" Dean looked into his brother's face which was white and covered in frost. "Sammy? Sammy!" He began gently patting Sam's face trying to get some kind of response but there wasn't any. "Oh no…Oh God no…." He whispered as he pulled his brother's body close to him.

"Is he dead?" Mike asked.

Dean blinked back tears as he leaned down and put his ear next to Sam's mouth. At first he felt nothing but then he detected very shallow breaths coming from his brother's mouth.

"Oh thank God." He looked over at Mike. "He's still alive….We got to get him back to the car."

They picked Sam up and started back to the car stopping every ten minutes to check on him.

"You hang in there Sammy…you hear me? Hang in there." Dean kept repeating over and over as they slowly made their way through the snow.

They finally made it back to the car.

"Start the engine and turn the heat up high." Dean told Mike as he climbed in the back seat with Sam. "I got to get this off of you Sam." He said to his brother as he removed Sam's frozen shirt. After he had Sam's shirt off he began rubbing his brother's arms and chest trying to warm him up and get the blood circulating again. Sam didn't respond but only lay there quietly as the ice crystals in his hair began to melt and drip down onto the floor of the car.

"Come on Sam I need you to wake up for me." He continued rubbing his brother's arms. The heat from the engine was finally making it into the back seat but not fast enough. Sam's body still felt like ice and his breathing hadn't improved. Dean removed his own jacket and shirt and pulled Sam's body up to his and held him tight. He had been taught by their dad that the quickest way to warm someone up was to use your own body heat. He then used one hand to pull his jacket up over Sam's back as he pulled him even closer. Sam's unconscious body slumped against him, his head falling onto Dean's shoulder. Dean shivered as he felt the cold from his brother's body against his own.

"Damn it Sammy wake up!"

He swallowed the lump in his throat when there was still no response.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews, glad you still like the story

**Almost Paradise **

Chapter fifteen

"Sammy please…you got to wake up. … Just open your eyes…just let me know you're still in there."

Dean pulled his brother closer if that was even possible as Mike looked over the back seat.

"Maybe we're too late…maybe your brother is already gone and his breathing is just his body's way of trying to hold on."

"My brother's alive…and he's coming back!" Dean shouted angrily, he wasn't going to believe anything else.

"Look I'm sorry…but he might have been out in this weather way too long."

Dean ignored Mike and continued talking to Sam.

"Don't you go pulling this crap on me Sammy…you got to wake up."

"Ohhhhhhhhh….." Sam moaned as he finally fought his way back to consciousness.

"Sammy?...Sam?" Dean tilted Sam's body back and looked into his face. "Come on Sam open your eyes."

After a few seconds Sam slowly opened his eyes and looked into his brother's face.

"D…Dean?"

"Yeah Sam….Damn it's good to have you back." He said giving a relieved smile.

"Back? Back from where?" Sam's eyes widened when he realized how close his brother was too him. Why was he pressed up against him? "What….what's going on?" He weakly pushed himself away from his half naked brother then looked down at himself and realized he was half naked also. "What the hell's going on?" He pushed himself even further away.

Dean quickly pulled away from his brother embarrassed.

"Don't ask…." He said as he pulled on his shirt and let Sam take his jacket.

Sam looked around confused. Why was he sitting in the back seat with his brother? And why were they both half naked? What the hell's going on? Was this some kind of weird dream or what? And why was he so cold? He pulled Dean's jacket tighter. He then spotted Mike who gave him a smile.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm Mike."

Sam nodded a greeting his face still a mask of confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked wondering why some stranger was sitting in the front seat of his brother's car.

"You're lucky…you brother saved your life."

"What?"

"Your brother saved your life." Mike repeated.

Sam ran his hand through his wet hair which now clung to his face now that the ice had melted and tried to remember what had happened.

"You don't remember?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at him for a few seconds then turned away and shook his head.

"I'm not sure….I'm keep getting flashes of things." He said trying to remember as he looked out at the road.

"What _do_ you remember?" Dean hoped Sam didn't have any kind of brain damage or memory loss from his near brush with death.

"Well…I remember being in a bar and having to leave because some guys were getting pissed off because we were winning all their money."

"Anything else?"

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to think.

"I remember….I think I remember lying in bed and some guy saying that I was bad or evil, or something like that…but I don't remember why…." Images were beginning to flash through Sam's mind.

"You don't remember being strung up like a slab of beef in that sweat house?" Dean asked. Even if Sam didn't remember he did, and the memory made his anger return full force.

Sam thought for a few seconds then looked at Dean as his memory slowly began to return.

"Yeah….yeah I remember my arms were hurting …and it was so hot I couldn't breathe…. and then …and then I remember you being there and then some guys taking you away."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah." Sam rubbed his sore wrists where the ropes had cut into his skin. "I remember being in a car and I was so cold and I couldn't see …and my hands were tied…. and I remember worrying about you…" Sam swallowed hard. "I remember thinking they had killed you. … And then I remember walking through the snow and I was so tired and so cold….That's about it…until now."

"Those bastards almost killed you Sam…. and I'm going to make sure they pay for it."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews.

**Almost Paradise**

Chapter sixteen

"You're not serious….We're not going back there Dean."

"I'm not just riding away from this one Sam."

"And what are you going to do if we go back there? Dean….you're already wanted by the cops. If we go back there and start trouble…."

"Don't worry; they're not going to call the cops."

"And why not?"

"Because they have a barn full of stolen cars, and who know what happened to the drivers."

"Really?" Sam glanced over at Mike who nodded.

"They have to be stopped Sam." Dean added.

Sam knew his brother was right. They couldn't just walk away, not if these guys were ambushing motorists and stealing their cars and maybe even their lives.

"Well at least we won't go in empty handed." Sam knew with all the weapons they had they should easily be able to take over the village.

"Not we …me. You're staying in the car."

"What? Are you nuts?"

"Sam they tried to kill you. They have the others convinced you're some kind of demon or something. You walk into that village and the others could turn against you. … I'm doing this alone." When Sam started to object he added. "I'm pretty sure once I take Evan down the others will see him as he really is….a simple thief. I'm sure he's holding most of them there against their will; they're probably too scared to leave. Once he's out of the picture I don't think they'll give me any problems."

"He's right." Mike said looking back at them. "Most of the villagers are good, hardworking people. But Evan's been controlling them for so long that they just do what he says no questions asked."

"Do they have some kind of truck or bus back at the village?" Dean asked Mike.

"Yeah a bus, why?"

"Because if anyone wants to leave I want you get them out of there, I want everyone out of there that wants to go."

"That will be most of the village." Mike said smiling.

"That's what I'm hoping….I want you to load up as many people as you can and get them out of the village just incase something goes wrong." Dean wanted the villagers out of harms way in case Evan's men didn't go down easy. "Then once we take care of Evan and his men I want you to contact the cops and tell them what went on here." When Mike agreed to do what he asked Dean looked over at Sam "Well then let's get this over with." Dean climbed out of the backseat and took his rightful place behind the wheel.

**Later **

They pulled up in front of the village and Dean parked just out of sight. With any luck they'd think he was still imprisoned in the cabin. He then looked over at Mike.

"Once I get in there I want you to go get the bus and park it out here. Do you have access to the key or do you want Sam to go with you and hotwire it for you?"

"Evan keeps the key in the ignition."

"Good….just give me a few minutes to get a few things."

Mike got out of the car then leaned in and looked at the two brothers.

"Thanks." He said to Dean.

"Hey, I should be thanking you. You're the one who got me out of that cabin. If it wasn't for you my brother would be dead."

Mike looked at Sam.

"I'm sorry Evan put you in that sweat house. He's done that before to punish people." Mike looked down sadly for a few seconds then looked back up. "But he left one in too long and he died from heat stroke." Mike blinked back tears. "It was my brother." He then looked at Dean. "So I know how you felt seeing him do that to your brother….I had to help you if I could."

Dean glanced back at Sam then looked back at Mike.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "Evan isn't going to do that to anyone else every again, I'll make sure of that." This man had lost his brother to Evan and he had almost also. He was going to make sure Evan never hurt anyone again.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**Almost Paradise**

Chapter seventeen

"Thanks…be careful." Mike said as he left to get the bus.

Dean then got out of the car and opened the trunk; he took out an automatic rifle.

"This should do it." He said as he put in a clip full of bullets then grabbed a few more clips in case he needed them, he also took out a gun.

Sam slowly climbed out of the back seat then leaned on the car and shut his eyes; he was still feeling weak from his ordeal. He took a few deep breaths hoping the dizzy feeling would go away.

"You okay Sam?" Dean asked as he walked around to the side of the car.

"Yeah…Dean I wish you wouldn't do this." He didn't like the idea of his brother going into the village alone, but he knew that with the way he was feeling he'd only be in the way. "Couldn't we just make an anonymous call to the cops?"

"Sam, that son of a bitch almost killed you. I want to give him a taste of his own medicine."

Sam knew once Dean had his mind set on something there would be no way of talking him out of it. He took off Dean's jacket and handed it to him.

"You'll need this."

Dean put the jacket on then went to the trunk and took out a blanket which he handed to his brother.

"Stay warm and get back in that car. We don't need you catching pneumonia." He could see the worried look on Sam's face. "Hey don't worry; this will be a piece of cake."

"You watch your back in there."

"I'll be fine Sam. I just want to do a little liberating." He said with a smile. He waited till Sam climbed in the car then handed him the gun. "Just in case." If something went wrong and Evan or one of his men got past him he wanted his brother armed. He then shut the door and headed for the village.

**Inside the village**

The village was quiet with not much outside activity going on. Most of the inhabitants were in their cabins sitting by their fireplaces trying to keep warm. Dean kept the rifle hidden up underneath his coat as he walked by the cabins peering into each of them looking for Evan.

He finally found the cabin that Evan and his cronies were in. He peeked inside and saw Evan sitting at a table playing poker with his friends like he didn't have a care in the world, like he hadn't just sentenced a man to death by leaving him helpless in the snow.

Dean walked over to the bell in the center of the village where a man had been assigned to ring it every few minutes. It was all an attempt to fool the villagers into thinking that it was being rung to lead Sam back to the village. Dean could feel his anger growing. How the hell could a man with his arms tied behind his back and blindfolded, who was left out in the middle of nowhere, be expected to follow the sound back to the village? Of course the villagers didn't know that Sam had been left tied up, they probably assumed he had a good chance of finding his way back. Dean walked over to the bell ringer.

"Go… get out of here." He said as he took the rope from the man's hand.

"What are you doing? ... Evan told me to ring the bell every few minutes so if God willed it the stranger would return."

"Well the stranger has returned…your job is done."

The man looked at Dean confused but he could tell he wasn't about to back down. He backed away from Dean then walked back to his cabin.

Dean grabbed the rope and began pulling it, the bell kept ringing loud and clear. He watched as the cabins began to empty as everyone began coming out to see what was happening, including Evan and his men.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews. Hope everyone got to watch the season opener last night. I thought it was great and that the boys looked better then ever.

**Almost Paradise**

Chapter eighteen

The villagers kept their distance as they gathered in a circle around Dean who kept ringing the bell till he was fairly certain everyone was out of their cabins. Evan was angry; he had told the bell ringer to only ring the bell every few minutes, not constantly.

"What's going on? Why do you keep ringing that damn bell?" Evan asked stepping forward. It was then he saw Dean's face. "How…How the hell did you get out?" Evan looked around the crowd. "Who let this man out?"

"God." Dean said smiling as he finally let go of the rope. "God let me out."

"What are you talking about? God didn't let you out." Evan and his men began slowly walking toward Dean. "One of our own members have betrayed us." Evan told the crowd.

"And what are you going to do if you find out who?" Dean asked. "Are you going to punish them like you did my brother? Are you going to hang them out in that sweat house till they die ... or are you going to leave them tied up and blindfolded out in the cold to die?... Is that God's will or yours?" Dean looked around at the villagers who were talking amongst themselves. "I'll be leaving here shortly and I want all of you to know that I don't have to leave here alone. All of you who want to leave are welcome to come with me."

Evan turned around and looked at his followers.

"This man comes here and tries to disrupt our family with his lies." He looked back at Dean. "This man is evil, just like his brother."

"I'm not the evil one, you are. You left my brother to die out there. And why don't you tell your followers about the cars in the barn?" Dean smiled when he saw anger flash across Evan's face. He looked at the crowd. "Your so called leader has been stealing cars off of people passing by and hiding them in the shed to sell later." Dean walked closer to Evan. "And what happened to the people in the cars Evan….Where are they?" When he saw the stunned look on the villager's faces he added. "If you don't believe me go up to the barn and look for yourself. … And your money….you work and he takes your money and gives you what….a few scraps of food. Yeah there is someone evil in this village and it's not my brother."

Evan opened his jacket trying to intimidate Dean by showing him his gun. He gave him a small smile thinking he now had the upper hand.

"I suggest you leave here while you can."

"Oh don't worry I'm leaving…but I'm taking who ever wants to leave here with me."

Evan put his hand on the gun.

"Get the hell out of my village."

Dean ignored Evan as he looked down the path to the road and motioned with his hand. The bus driven by Mike came slowly around the corner and down the path toward them. Dean looked at Evan.

"Once I get these people out of here you and me are going to have a little talk."

Evan began reaching for his gun but Dean quickly pulled the rifle out from under his jacket.

"Mine's bigger then yours." He said as he gave Evan a little smile.

Evan's eyes widened and he took a step backward.

"Where did you get that?" He looked at Dean suspiciously. "Who the hell are you?"

"Someone you're going to wish you never met." Dean pointed the rifle at Evan's men. "Now I want all of you to take your weapons out nice and slow and drop them at your feet." When no one moved Dean fired a short burst of gunfire in the air. He then aimed the rifle at Evan. "Tell them to drop them!" It was then Dean heard a click behind him.

"I think you better drop yours." Evan said when he saw one of his men standing behind Dean with a gun pointed at his head. Dean didn't move as he kept his gun trained on Evan. "You can't get all of us." Evan said smiling.

"I don't need to get everyone…just you." Dean knew that if he was about to die he was going to take Evan with him.

A single gun shot suddenly broke the silence.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Well this is the last chapter…Thanks to everyone who took the time to review or sent private messages to me…I appreciated each of them. Hope the ending is okay.

**Almost Paradise**

Chapter nineteen

Dean flinched at the sound of the shot expecting to feel pain as the bullet ripped into him, but he felt nothing. He glanced around wondering where the shot had come from. He then saw Sam, pale and shivering, standing next to the bus as he held his gun out in front of him, backing his brother up as he always did. Dean, keeping his gun trained on Evan, looked over his shoulder and saw one of Evan's men holding his wrist where Sam's bullet had nicked him knocking the gun from his hand. Dean looked back at Sam and gave him a little nod thanking him; Sam gave a little smile and returned the nod. He then looked back at Evan.

"I'm only going to say this one more time….Tell them to drop their weapons." Dean said as he raised the gun and pointed it directly at Evan's head.

Evan wasn't about to wait and see if Dean was serious; by the look in his eyes he knew he was. He looked around at his men.

"Do as he says."

One by one the men dropped their weapons until only Evan still had his.

"Drop it or I swear I'll put a bullet right between your eyes." Dean knew if Sam had died he would have killed Evan right on the spot with no hesitation. But since his brother was still alive he decided he would let Evan live but he was still going to teach him the lesson that no one messes with his brother.

Evan looked around at the villagers trying once more to keep them on his side.

"Are you going to let this man come in here and destroy your village? Destroy what we had?"

Mike got out of the bus and stepped forward.

"What do you mean _our_ village? This is your village, not ours….and what we had was nothing." Mike looked at the others. "This man has kept you all here under fear. He doesn't give a damn about you. All he wants is the money you work hard to earn. When was the last time he even gave you a dime of it?" The crowd began to nod as they listened to Mike. "We are finally free to go. Let these men rid our village of Evan and his followers. Then once it is clean of them, we can return and build our community the way God meant it to be built." Mike stepped back and put his hand on the bus. "Come with me and let these men do the job God sent them here to do."

The villagers hesitated at first then slowly began walking toward the bus. One by one they filed onto it happy to finally be able to leave the village without having to worry about retaliation from Evan.

"Get them out of here." Dean told Mike once the bus was full. Mike backed the bus up onto the road then slowly pulled away.

Evan, in a last ditch effort to remain in control began to raise his gun. In an instant Dean was on him and managed to kick it out of his hand. He then rounded up Evan and his men and marched them over to the cabin that he had been locked in.

"Everyone inside." He ordered as he opened the door. Knowing they were defeated, they slowly walked into the room. But when it was Evan's turn Dean pulled him away. "Not you….You and me need to have a little talk."

Evan saw the look in Dean's eyes and tried to push his way into the cabin, he knew he'd be safer there. He'd rather be locked up then deal with Dean's wrath. But Dean grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back. Once Evan's men were inside he pulled the door shut and locked it. He then put his rifle next to the building and turned to Evan. Before Evan could say anything Dean floored him with a punch to his jaw.

"No one messes with my brother!" Dean said as he pulled Evan up by his shirt only to land a solid punch to his stomach sending him back to the ground. Evan struggled to his feet but this time he pulled out a hidden knife and slashed at Dean who could feel the coolness of the blade slice across his stomach. He put his hand to his stomach then pulled it away and looked at the blood.

"Dean!" Sam cried out seeing his brother injured.

Evan held the knife out in front of him.

"When I'm done with you I'm going to carve your brother up real slow." Evan said flashing the knife in front of Dean. Hearing his brother's life once more threatened sent Dean into a rage even he couldn't control. He attacked Evan and began beating him to a pulp ignoring the pain from the few cuts Evan managed to get in.

"Dean!...Dean no!" Sam shouted as he made his way over to his brother. "Dean you're going to kill him!" Sam grabbed Dean and finally was able to pull him off of Evan. "It's over Dean …you won." Sam then saw the numerous blood stains on Dean's arms and chest. "Damn it Dean you're bleeding." Sam pulled open Dean's shirt and examined the wounds. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized none of the cuts were that deep.

Dean looked down at himself never even realizing he had been cut that often. He now felt the sting from the cuts now that the fight was over…. But he wasn't through with Evan he started to reach for him again but Sam stopped him.

"Dean it's over. Let's get out of here. We'll call the cops once we're out on the road and Mike can take care of it after that."

"No Sam…it's not over." Dean reached down and grabbed Evan by the collar and began dragging him away.

"Dean…" Sam followed behind them. He knew his brother had a bad temper but he didn't actually think that he would kill someone because of it. "Dean please…."

Dean drug Evan over to the cabin that Sam had been hung up in. First he took Evan's jacket off and shoved it in the broken window sealing the cabin tight. He then pulled Evan inside and hung him up by his wrists just as Sam had been hung. He then turned the steam on and looked over at his brother.

"Now it's over." He said as he put his hand on Sam's back and led him out of the cabin and pulled the door shut. "We'll let him stew in his own juices till the cops get here."

They walked back to their car then turned around and looked back at the now deserted village.

"Like I always said….Demons I understand, people are crazy." Dean said as he patted Sam on the back then climbed into the Impala followed by Sam, they then headed out onto the road.

Sam immediately pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Calling the cops."

"Wait an hour….Let's let Evan cook a little bit."

"Dean…." Sam started to protest.

"Sam come on….let me enjoy this …just for an hour."

Sam shook his head and gave a little smile as he put his phone back in his pocket. What could he say? His brother had saved his life; he deserved to have a little fun. He reached over and turned up the heat then settled back in the car and closed his eyes.

"Just an hour Dean, that's all."

Dean glanced over at Sam and could tell he was exhausted from his ordeal and would soon fall asleep. ... No matter what he promised Sam he knew he wasn't about to let Evan off that easy. Evan had almost killed his brother, and he _had_ killed Mike's brother and who knew how many other people had suffered at his hands. Dean hadn't turned the steam up all the way and he knew it wouldn't kill Evan, just make him very uncomfortable, besides, Mike would eventually return to the village with the cops so what would a few extra hours hurt, or even a day or two? It might just do the jerk some good Dean thought. He looked back at the road '_Have a good nap Sammy_' he said to himself as he smiled at the thought of Evan sweating his balls off back in the village. Once his brother woke up he'd tell him he had called the cops….what Sammy didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He popped in a Metallica tape and hummed along to it as he carefully made his way down the slippery snow covered road, glad to have his brother sleeping peacefully beside him, and glad to be leaving Evan and the village behind them.

The End


End file.
